


ROMPER EL SILENCIO

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: "Y entonces, podré expresarme con palabras aún más ardientes que un: Te quiero"... KagaKuro.





	ROMPER EL SILENCIO

**ROMPER EL SILENCIO**

**BY: _K.G.Á.É._**

"Y entonces, podré expresarme con palabras aún más ardientes que un: Te quiero"... KagaKuro.

Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.

**ROMPER EL SILENCIO**

" _Hay amistades que terminan tornándose en amor."_

Ese no es nuestro caso.

_Silencio._

Una mirada.

_Silencio._

Una sonrisa.

_Silencio._

Una despedida.

_Ruptura._

Al final, él no dijo nada.

Ni siquiera, porque nuestros caminos se separarían.

.

.

_¿Cuánto tiempo fue?_

Todo empezó con una mirada.

Era una mirada que jamás había visto en él.

Una mirada de resignación. De pérdida. Como nunca antes vi.

_Estaba llena de fuego._

Yo… creo que no le di importancia a su rendición, porque quedé atrapado en su calor.

_¿Cuándo se volvió natural?_

Ese fuego me había encantado, haciéndome creer que eventualmente algo llegaría.

_¿Qué estaba esperando?_

Probablemente, que las palabras de Kise se volvieran realidad.

" _Kuroko-chi está enam_ _orado de ti, Kagami-chi."_

_._

_._

No.

No era amor.

En aquel momento, no podía verlo como eso.

No obstante, sabía que Kuroko tenía algo para decir.

_¿Tienes algún problema?_

_¿Estás bien?_

_Ey… ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?_

Por más que lo intenté, no escuché lo que quería.

" _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"_

" _Estoy bien."_

" _Nada realmente."_

Ninguna de esas respuestas eran lo que quería escuchar.

No tenía idea de qué callabas; pero sabía que todo eso, eran evasivas.

.

.

Ese silencio, no cambió nada entre nosotros.

Y yo estaba feliz de que no hubiera cambios.

Incluso si pensaba, repetidamente:

_Ya que él permanece siempre a mi lado, todo está bien._

Una y cuántas veces fueran necesarias, para convencerme de que ese era el caso.

_._

_._

Seguíamos de pie en el mismo campo.

Seguíamos caminando por los mismos tramos.

La escuela…

El Burger…

Los fines de semana…

Todo formaba parte de un mismo camino.

_En ese camino, tú estabas allí._

_Y el calor de tu mirada, también._

Entonces, me sentí acogido y dejé de cuestionar.

Si algún día decías algo, no podría estar tan mal.

Si no llegabas a decir nada, tampoco parecía importar.

Porque en todo momento me encontraba grabado en tu pupila.

_Tu vista, abrazaba mi imagen._

Tus movimientos, se sincronizaban con los míos.

Nuestra sintonía se volcaba en el marcador final.

Y entonces, aparecía esa curva en tus labios. Seguida de mi nombre:

' _Kagami-kun'_

.

.

Sí.

Esa sonrisa se mantuvo en tus labios hasta el último momento.

Entonces, me pregunto ¿por qué estoy insatisfecho?

¿Por qué siento que algo se rompió en la partida?

_¿Por qué soy yo y no tu silencio, quien se ha roto?_

_._

_._

Una oportunidad en un millón se perdería si dejaba ir mi vuelo.

Una oportunidad en un millón se perdería…

_Un hombre no debería retroceder._

_Pero si no retrocediera ahora, no sería un hombre._

_._

_._

Comencé a correr, retrocediendo mis pasos.

Siempre estuvo en mis manos la decisión.

Tú no retrocedías cuando tu convicción así lo dictaba. Y estaba seguro de que tu convicción tendría sus razones.

.

.

Había sido estúpido de mi parte esperar.

Sólo deseaba, que aun ahora, pudieras esperarme.

— _¡Kuroko!—_

Una sombra entre miles que jamás confundiría.

Una sombra entre miles que jamás cambiaría por otra.

— _Tú eres mi sombra—_

Tu cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, al aprisionarte en mis brazos desde atrás.

— _Kagami-kun…—_

Un temblor que nunca había acompañado mi nombre, estaba allí.

_Tú, quien mejor me conoce, me pregunto ¿por qué te has sorprendido?_

Sonrío, aún sin mirarte de frente.

.

.

No.

No es el momento de regocijarme.

Debo romper el silencio que hemos guardado estos tres años. Entonces, todo cambiará.

He desperdiciado mi oportunidad entre miles, de ser un gran basquetbolista a través de un camino poco sinuoso.

Pero he llegado hasta este momento, para hacer valer una oportunidad que podría suceder una vez en la vida.

— _Te quiero—_

Mis palabras se quedan cortas al tratar de expresar el calor que me provocas.

Mi cuerpo enmienda mi tropiezo, pronunciando mi agarre en torno a tu cuerpo.

Y tú…

No deberías estar llorando en este momento. Ni deberías haberlo escogido para perder las palabras.

_Tu cuerpo, se encarga entonces de hacerme llegar tu mensaje._

El fuerte agarre de tus pequeñas manos en mis brazos, que me hace imposible dejarte ir, es mucho mejor que cualquier respuesta.

No estamos más en nuestro campo de batalla. Sin embargo, hemos sido bien forjados.

_Soy feliz, de estar hecho para empatar contigo._

_._

_._

Alcanzaste el punto de quiebre.

No hay marcha atrás.

Ya no puede pasar como un error adolescente.

Más tarde, cuantas veces haga falta, me encargaré de hacerte ver que no ha sido un error.

Te atesoraré tanto, que el pensamiento no podrá ni atravesarse.

_Estoy más que enamorado de ti._

_._

_._

Uno, dos…

Los besos que deposité en tu frente, espero que sean suficientes para mermar tu llanto, y convencerte de que todo es real.

Pero no los suficientes para saciarte de mí.

— _Te quiero, Kagami-kun—_

El tiempo que pasé contigo no fue en vano.

Ningún momento fue insignificante.

_Que tales palabras salgan de ti, se siente como haber recibido la respuesta correcta._

_._

_._

Si hubiera aceptado antes que el calor que tu mirada me trasmitía era amor, no habría sabido que hacer.

Ahora que soy consciente de ello, se siente como si hubiera ganado el campeonato. Aunque, puedo decir que es incluso más desbordante esta felicidad.

— _Kuroko…—_

Saborear tu nombre en mis labios se siente bien.

Existe de ti una parte que…

_Mi cuerpo te percibe, nublándome el pensamiento._

Tus labios son…

Tu rostro, ligeramente inclinado ahora, luce sorprendido.

Todo este tiempo nos mantuvimos a un ritmo lento; no me extraña que esta aceleración de los hechos te tomara con la guardia baja.

Puedo sentirme en una película, cuando cierras tus ojos, aceptando el hecho de que soy un idiota que no se detendrá a pesar de seguir en medio de la calle.

El sonrojo que alcanza tus oídos, es algo que nunca había visto, despertándome el sentimiento de querer saber más de ti.

_Y aunque quisiera devorar tus labios como una bestia hambrienta,_

_me contendré, para explorar a consciencia esta cavidad tuya._

_._

_._

Se ha roto el silencio que la mantenía sellada.

Puedo esperar otra oportunidad para devorarla sin reservas.

Habrá otra oportunidad para romper el silencio, en un ritmo encendido por tu fuego más el mío.

_Y entonces, podré expresarme con palabras_

_aún más ardientes que un:_

_Te quiero..._

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
